El secreto de la Reina (One-shot)
by Kyoko-skipbeat
Summary: Serena estaba enamorada de Seiya y aunque quería permanecer a su lado decidió rechazarlo y quedarse con Darien, pero el destino juega con sus hilos y lo vuelve encontrar cuando se convierte en la Neo Reina Serena ¿qué es lo que pasara al reunirse con el después de tantos años? Basada en Una difícil decisión Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi


**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Como les había comentado este es un One shot que había planeado desde hace algún tiempo y por alguna razón quedo ligado con la historia de una difícil decisión, es lo que hubiera pasado si Serena se hubiera quedado con Darien a pesar de que amaba a Seiya, los dejo continuar y espero que lo disfruten aunque es un poco trágico

**Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**El secreto de la Reina (Oneshot)**

ꟷ ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? tres años, cinco años, siete años, ya perdí la cuenta- una joven mujer para debajo de un árbol observando las estrellas mientras hablaba con la luna que iluminaba el cielo nocturnoꟷ no sé que estoy haciendo y no sé porque sigo en este camino, siento que he perdido tanto tiempo de mi vida, siento que nunca debí tomar esta decisión- se reprochaba ella misma, mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos y se dejaba caer al suelo y las lágrimas que intentaba contener comenzaban a salir.

ꟷ ¿Por qué no fui valiente? ¿Por qué deje que esto pasará? ¿Por qué no segui a mi corazón aunque sabía que lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento era mentira?-se cuestionaba con mil y un preguntas pero en su mente solo se repetía una única respuesta y era "Porque debía hacerlo" y en su mente solo podía recordar aquel momento en aquel concierto donde Seiya le confirmaba lo que le dijo en la azotea de la escuela, donde le decía que estaba enamorado de ella, toco su mejilla y cerro sus ojos y pudo sentir aquel tibio beso lleno de amor y ternura.

ꟷ ¿Cómo deje que esto pasará?- sujeto su abultado vientre con delicadeza y amorꟷ mi hermosa hija, tu no te mereces esto- le dijo recordaba lo que había pasado

**·····****/*Flash Back*/·····**

_Fue una tarde de verano cuando estaba de viaje por el sistema solar, había sentido una presencia maligna que parecía rondar la superficie de la Tierra pero al parecer solo eran residuos del caos que había derrotado en el pasado pero al recorrerlo se encontró con una persona que nunca imagino volver a ver._

_ꟷ ¿Seiya? Pero ¿tú que haces aquí?- miro con sorpresa a aquel joven que paseaba por los alrededores_

_ꟷ Bombón nunca imagine volver a verte- antes de darse cuenta ya era abrazada por el jovenꟷ Estas hermosa_

_ꟷSeiya- toco su rostro y una lagrima se asomaba por el rabillo del ojo, la felicidad la embargaba por completoꟷ me da tanto gusto poder verte otra vez, te extrañe tanto- y correspondió sin pensar el abrazo_

_A pesar de los años jamás dejo de pensar en él, todas las noches recordaba los bellos momentos que pasaron juntos, el día que le declaro sus sentimientos, cuando la beso en la mejilla y se contuvo de decir alguna palabra, el momento que se despidieron y tuvo que fingir que no sabia de que hablaba porque si lo aceptaba el futuro correría peligro así que lo dejo ir por la relación que tenía con Darién_

_ꟷ Yo también te extrañe_

_ꟷ Dime ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo en este lugar? Y ¿por qué luces así?_

_ꟷ ¿Qué te parece? ¿no me veo más guapo?- se separó de ella y le modelo su nuevo traje de batalla- apuesto a que te mueres por besarme ¿verdad?_

_ꟷ Hahaha- se rio con modestia y se limpió las lágrimas de su rostroꟷ ya dime ¿Por qué te ves así? y ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? _

_ꟷ La princesa Kakyuu me informo que sintió una presencia maligna y vine a aquí a investigarla pero al parecer no ha sido nada de lo que debamos temer, y luzco así porque ya no soy más una Sailor Scaut, cuando abandonamos el planeta Tierra le pedía a la princesa que me transformara en un guardián estelar para poder salir de nuestro planeta y viajar, además me veo mejor vestido así ¿no crees?- le guiño el ojo_

_ꟷ Si, te ves muy bien- aunque su semblante parecía feliz su mirada detonaba tristeza_

_ꟷ Bombón- le sonrió con ternura- nunca cambias- negó con la cabeza_

_A pesar que la última vez que se vieron ella no quiso aceptar sus sentimientos, él sabía muy en el fondo de su corazón que lo hacía por el compromiso que tenía con la Tierra._

_ꟷ Seiya yo…- lo miro con ojos suplicantes, como si con esa mirada le quiera dar a entender y le transmitiera todos sus sentimientos de tristeza, de dolor y de arrepentimiento._

_ꟷ Serena tu…- la observo por unos segundos podía leer en su mirada todos aquellos sentimientos que quería expresar con palabras pero que algo en su interior le impedía decir todo lo que sentía y antes de darse cuenta la tomo de la barbilla y la beso como si quisiera tatuar sus labios en los suyo y luego la abrazo tan fuertemente como si quisiera fundir su cuerpo con el suyo y dejar impregnada su esencia en su cuerpo._

_La tomo de la cintura y la volvió a besar con pasión, sus lenguas danzaban en el interior de sus bocas a un ritmo que solo ellos dos conocían y al mismo tiempo compartían una que otra caricia, sus cuerpos cayeron sobre pasto que les serviría como cama, dejaron que sus instintos los dominaran, se desprendieron de sus prendas y se entregaron mutuamente como si no hubiera un mañana y el único testigo de ese acto de amor y pasión seria la luna que desde el cielo iluminaba la noche de aquella pareja de enamorados que se entregan por primera vez, disfrutaban cada beso, cada caricia, repitiendo una y otra vez esa palabra que por tantos años había callado y que por fin pudo salir de sus labios "Te Amo" esa palabra que quería tatuar en el cuerpo del muchacho porque cuando amaneciera todo sería borrado como si jamás hubiera sucedido._

_El amanecer llego y la despedida también, no quería dejarlo ir pero por lo menos pudo expresar todo lo que sentía, se arrodillo frente a ella y deposito un beso en el dorso de su mano, sin decir ni una sola palabra se despidieron con la mirada, sabía que debía continuar con su deber, después de todo era la soberana del planeta y tenía una hija a la cual cuidar, miro al cielo y se dispuso a enfrentar lo que viniera pero nunca imagino que aquella noche que se entregó al amor traería sus consecuencias en algunos meses._

_Unas semanas después el cansancio la agobiaba, la fatiga era tanta que no podía mantenerse despierta durante el día y el malestar en el estómago le impedía disfrutar de la comida, no cayó en cuenta de su estado hasta por unos de los pasillos se encontró con la Sailor del Fuego, Sailor Mars._

_ꟷ Serena, ¿estas engordando otra vez?- como si fuera un balde de agua fría la verdad la golpeo en la cara, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, por fin entendía todo lo que estaba pasando, no había duda estaba embarazada y el padre de su bebé era Seiya, ya que desde hace varios meses no había estado con Darién, ahora tenía que pensar que hacer y tenía que ser antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta y la única persona a la que podía acudir era ella la Sailor del Tiempo, Sailor Plut._

_ꟷ Mi reina, ¿en qué pudo servirle?- se arrodillo al verla llegar_

_ꟷ Sailor Plut no hagas eso, solo dime una cosa, tu sabias que esto pasaría ¿verdad?- dijo mientras señalaba su vientre _

_ꟷ Si - no lo podía negar, ella veía a través de las puertas del tiempo el futuro._

_ꟷ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- grito con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿por qué no lo impediste?- agacho la mirada y cerro los puños intentando contener las lágrimas que se derramaban en su rostro_

_ꟷ Lo siento, no podía impedirlo, tengo prohibido revelar el futuro y cambiar el destino de las personas _

_ꟷ pero ¿Qué voy ha hacer? ¿Qué pasará si alguien más se da cuenta? No lo podre ocultar por mucho tiempo_

_ꟷ No te preocupe mi Reina todo estará bien, dentro de poco habrá un suceso donde tendrá que abandonar el palacio y acudir a otro lugar y yo seré asignada como su acompañante- trato de consolarla, aunque ella ya sabía el cruel destino que le deparaba. _

_ꟷ Setsunaaaa- se abrazó a ella y lloro desconsoladamente_

**·····****/*Flash Back*/·····**

Aunque no había sido maltratada y se podría decir que tenía una vida perfecta al lado de un hombre como Darién, ella siempre pensó que algo faltaba y sin darse cuenta comenzó a compararlo con Seiya.

Darién era un hombre atractivo, inteligente, independiente, maduro, honesto, serio, estricto y confiable, al principio no se llevaban bien y después de descubrir su pasado entablaron una relación pero a pesar de que ella le daba insinuaciones para que la abrazara o besara en muchas ocasiones parecía no entenderla del todo y la regañaba por sus calificaciones y su comportamiento; parecía más un padre que un amante, sin embargo, con Seiya las cosas eran diferentes, el era atractivo, inteligente, divertido, apasionado, relajado, popular, honesto, alegre y confiable, al principio se la pasaban peleando más como juego que como conflicto y al poco tiempo se convirtieron en amigos, él le daba ánimos para superarse como con el partido de beisbol, la comprendía sin decir una sola palabra, con solo una mirada podían entender lo que el otro pensaba, eran tan diferentes pero de algún modo pudo cautivar su corazón.

Escucho unos pasos detrás de ella y una voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

ꟷ Mi reina, ha llegado el momento- limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y se paró, fueron a una habitación, nadie más estaba con ellas y en ese lugar tuvo a su pequeña hija, solo paso unas cuantas horas a su lado pero la amaría con todo su corazón.

ꟷ Mi niña, mi amada hija- acariciaba su cabello- el destino es tan cruel contigo- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- mi pequeña chibi chibi- un nudo se le formo en la garganta- te amo tanto que me duele en el alma tener que dejarte ir pero no puedo decirle a nadie de tu existencia, ni siquiera a tu padre Seiya, el jamás me dejaría hacer esto y lucharía para que estuviéramos juntos, pero tengo un deber que cumplir, sé que serás feliz y me conocerás en el algún momento de tu vida y aunque no sepas que soy tu madre te amare y cuidare por el resto de tu vida como una hermana protectora, ojala pudiera estar contigo pero no puedo- se soltó a llorar mientras la abrazaba fuertementeꟷ Te amo- beso su frente y con su poder la envolvió en una burbuja de energía y la soltó hacia el espacio y desde su lugar solo podía observar como se iba alejando de ella su felicidad y sentía como un profundo dolor se albergaba en su corazón.

ꟷ Serena- murmuro Sailor Plut al ver la escena desgarradora que presenciaba, no podía hacer nada por ella ese era su destino

ꟷ Lo lamento Sailor Plut por tener que obligarte a llevar esta pesada carga

ꟷ No tienes de que preocuparte, mi obligación es cuidar la puerta del tiempo y sus secretos y yo nunca contare… el secreto de la reina


End file.
